The present disclosure relates generally to automated loading systems and, more particularly, to an alignment assembly for an automated loading system.
Automated loading systems utilize loading vehicles (e.g., laser guided vehicles (LGVs)) to load and unload containers or trailers with pallets for shipping. For example, a LGV may be used to load a semi-truck trailer at a shipper's distribution center with pallets of goods to be shipped to a customer, such as a retailer. LGVs reduce labor while increasing speed and accuracy during loading, thereby reducing cost to the shipper and the customer.
LGVs use laser sensors to navigate the space in which they operate (e.g., the distribution center). In this way, an LGV may autonomously retrieve pallets of goods and load the pallets onto an awaiting trailer or container. The pallets are loaded according to a user-defined and/or system-defined loading scheme. For example, a standard pallet may measure 40″ by 48″. The pallets may be loaded onto a trailer with a known length using a loading scheme to load as many pallets from the front of the trailer to the back of the trailer as possible while leaving as little free space as possible. The free space (i.e., space between pallets and space between the trailer and pallets) permits the pallets and/or their contents to shift during transit. A “load shift” can be costly to the shipper as an order may be declined by the customer if it is damaged, causing the shipper to lose revenue, lose customers, and/or send replacement shipments at the shipper's own expense. Load shift is especially prevalent near the rear of the trailer where significant free space may exist between the last pallet on the trailer and the back of the trailer (i.e., the trailer doors).
Various techniques have been implemented to reduce load shift with marginal success. In one example where two rows of pallets are placed in a trailer, airbags are placed between the pallets. This technique attempts to pin the pallets and their contents against the trailer walls to prevent load shift. However, this technique is not always effective because the airbags may shift or become deflated, and it increases cost and waste by requiring the addition of airbags. In another example, bracing (e.g., wooden supports, metal supports, etc.) may be affixed to the trailer to brace the last pallet(s) to prevent the pallet from shifting into the free space. Again, this increases cost and waste and is not always effective as the supports may become dislodged or broken in transit, leaving the pallets and their contents free to shift.
Reducing free space between the last pallet(s) and the rear of the trailer has proven most effective. However, existing automated loading systems lack the ability to load pallets at the rear of the trailer.